1. Field
This disclosure relates to wireless connectivity, especially to establishing connectivity using multiple channels.
2. Related Arts
Various wired and wireless technologies are available for accessing networks, such as the Internet. For example, state of the art smartphones can access the Internet using 3G, 4G, WiFi, and similar wireless technologies. Additionally, wireless technologies enable inter-connectivity among two or more devices. Such technologies include Near Field Communication (NFC), WiFi Direct, Bluetooth, and others.
Tethering is a connection procedure that requires significant user involvement and knowledge, such that it generally remains within the realm of a “geek feature,” utilized mainly by tech savvy users. Tethering is mostly used to connect a computer to a cellphone in order to gain access to the Internet via the cellular network, when WiFi or other Internet connection is not available. In addition to requiring user involvement in establishing tethering, various carriers and phone manufacturers place barriers to tethering, leading to various by-pass “creativity,” such as rooting Android devices or jailbreaking iOS devices and installing a tethering application on the device.
Generally, when an application requires an access to the Internet, the device selects one of the available channels, e.g., WiFi, and performs all communications required by the application on the selected channel. For example, when a browser on a smartphone requests a page, all of the resources for that page are requested and received on one channel, e.g., WiFi, although other channels are available, e.g., 4G.
Also, different devices may utilize different carriers, such that in a single location there may be several devices, each utilizing different carrier and thus having different level of service.